Indomitable Spirit
Category:questsCategory:Outlands Questsde:Unbezwingbarer Geist Serpent Rumors |items=Lik Gugrusaurus Saber Shoot Opal Silk |title=Indomitable Fisher |repeatable=Yes |reward=Ebisu Fishing Rod |previous=Inside the Belly |next=Fish Favors the Bold |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *You must have the Serpent Rumors Key Item to flag this quest. **Purchased from Fennella for 95,000 Fishing Guild Points at Adept (78+) and higher rank. *Talk to Irmilant to start the quest. *He requests a Saber Shoot and Opal Silk, which can be obtained via the Inside the Belly quest. **Saber Shoot can be obtained by trading Gugrusaurus to Zaldon. ***Gugrusaurus bite on the Ship bound for Mhaura during pirate attacks, on the Manaclipper during the routes to and from Purgonorgo Isle that are closest to Purgonorgo Isle, as well as on the Open sea route to Al Zahbi and Open sea route to Mhaura (no special requirements for these ferries). ***Gugrusaurus bite on Meatball and Drill Calamary. Drill Calamary can be obtained by trading Sea Zombies to Zaldon. Occasionally the Pirate's Chart Quest also yields a Drill Calamary. ***Gugrusaurus can be obtained from mog garden Coastal Fishing Net. **Opal Silk can be obtained by trading Lik to Zaldon. ***Lik can be caught in Leremieu Lagoon in Lufaise Meadows. ***Lik bite on Minnow and Dwarf Pugil. Dwarf Pugils can be obtained by trading a Cave Cherax to Zaldon. Occasionally the Brigand's Chart Questor the Pirate's Chart Quest will also yield a Dwarf Pugil. ***Lik Can be obtained from Mog garden Pond Dredger. *Trade both items to Irmilant. *Return after the following Conquest update and talk to Irmilant to receive your reward. Notes: *The Serpent Rumors are not needed to receive either Saber Shoot or Opal Silk from Zaldon. *A Lu Shang's Fishing Rod or an Ebisu Fishing Rod is required to be able to catch Gugrusaurus and Lik. The latter is the reward from completing this quest so if you are doing this you will not have it but a friend can catch the fish for you as they can be traded or sold. *The Penguin Ring is recommended to be able to more easily weaken the more stubborn Gugrusaurus and Lik. If not using one of the EX baits, it is also recommended to use an Albatross Ring at the same time to allow yourself enough time to land the catch. **A Penguin Ring can be obtained by successfully completing the Brigand's Chart event. See Brigand's Chart Quest for more information. **Both charts may be obtained by turning in Bhefhel Marlins to Zaldon, also one of the eligible fish for Inside the Belly. *Level 78 Fishing is required in order to get the Serpent Rumors key item, so that is the absolute minimum level required to begin this quest; however, fishers lower than level 90 fishing will have a very difficult time reeling in the fish necessary for the quest. Close to level 100 fishing is highly recommended. *You will break your rod a lot trying to catch these fish, so consider either raising woodworking or bringing a woodworking mule along for repairs. Woodworking skill level of 68+ can repair a Broken Lu Shang's Rod, but you can possibly use up an entire stack of crystals or more per repair. Suggested skill level of 74+ for a better success rate. Please also be aware that you will lose your rod if you are repairing it when the Ferry docks, if a monster attacks you, or if someone casts a spell or song on you during your synth. *Some have had to turn in over 1000 fish for an item while others have received it after as little as 1 fish. Current estimates as well as tracking here on wiki have put results of both Opal Silk and Saber Shoot at about 1% each. *Additionally, the Seagull Ring obtained from Moblin Maze Mongers ‘Aquatic Depopulation Team’ can be substituted for the Penguin Ring. Other possible drops from Aquatic Depopulation Team include Brigand's Chart, Pirate's Chart, and another fishing enchantment ring: the Heron Ring. The multiple ebisu-related drops makes MMM Aquatic Depopulation Team a useful complementary route for catching Lik and Gugrusaurus. References *Diabolos-Brian's journal. A journal documenting the trials of the Ebisu quest. *Kida's Fishing Database. A general FFXI fishing site. *Titanictus.com Ebisu Fishing Rod Hall of Fame. A forum dedicated to FFXI fishermen.